Illusion
Illusion Illusion is an extra chapter of Zombie Scenario: Season 3 in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Zombie Scenario= Illusion consists of various bosses form Zombie Scenario: Season 3. Annihilate each Boss that comes in each round, similar to Nightmare and Poisoning. The host must has Illusion Key to start the game. |-| Attack on Titan= If choosing Attack On Titan, players will meet Armored Titan as the main bosses. To participate in, it requires the Snap Blade instead. Release date Normal= *South Korea: 10 October 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 22 October 2013. *China/Japan: 23 October 2013. *Singapore/Malaysia: 7 May 2014. *Indonesia: 2 July 2014. *Vietnam: 18 June 2015. *CSN:Z: 16 December 2015. |-| Attack On Titan= *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 4 November 2014. *Japan: 5 November 2014. *China: 6 November 2014. Bosses Below is the list of the bosses in each round, each round also has a different guiding NPC. Zombie Scenario= |-| Attack on Titan= In Attack On Titan mode, there is only one round. The gameplay is similar to each normal round above, except the zombies will only appear during the first few minutes of the round, until the titans come out. Transcripts ; Round 1 #Erika's Nightmare - Juggernaut #Erika: Did you hear the stomach growling sound?? #Erika: Eh?? The sound is coming closer to us~~!! #Erika: Oops~ How many things do we need to eat to become so big like that giant!? ; Round 2 #David's Nightmare - Type Deimos #David Black: Argh!? What is this scream sound!? #David Black: It's getting closer... Everyone, prepare for the sudden attack!! #David Black: What a trouble... It appeared again! Come on!! I will kill you!!! ; Round 3 #Victor's Nightmare - Titan #Victor: We did well, it seems like there aren't many Vanguard people left now... #Victor: Everyone, try to reorganize our battle line now. #Victor: Argh!! What's that monster!? It looks similar to the thing I saw in the desert area?! #Victor: He's calling for his partner!! #Victor: His movement looks very fast!! Be careful!! #Victor: He arms himself heavily! Be careful with his attack from a long distance!! #Victor: Be careful! They are trying to attack us together! ; Round 4 #Zim's Nightmare - Scorpion #Zim: Hmm...? What's this vibration on the floor!? #Zim: The vibration is getting stronger than before! Everyone, move to the corner~!! #Zim: Argh~!!! What's this huge lobster~!!! Is it a scorpion?! Move away from it!! #Zim: He's trying to hide on the floor! Be careful, everyone! #Zim: He is making a defense mode! #Zim: Well done, everyone~! Today, we will have a scorpion dish~! Haha!! ; Round 5 #Norman's Oblivion - Machine #Norman: Hey, David... I just tried to help you... #Norman: Anyway, I will send a proper person, so hurry up..... #David Black: You are liar, Norman!! You can't cheat on me again...!! Gallery Original= loadingbg_zs_nightmare3.png|Loading background welcomekp.jpg|South Korea poster welcomeditokp.png|Ditto, in-game welcomeround1.png|Round 1 welcomeround2.png|Round 2 welcomeround3.png|Round 3 welcomeround4.png|Round 4 welcomeround5.png|Round 5 Welcomekeykp.png|The Illusion Key welcomess.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Illusion_poster_kr_fb.jpg|Ditto, Facebook File:Illusion_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Janus7_illusion_poster_jpn.png|Japan poster 20131023cso (1).jpg|China poster File:Illusion_sg_my_poster.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Michaela_raven_illusion_indonesia_poster.png|Indonesia poster File:Cayboss_606x295.png|Vietnam poster File:Illusioncsnz.png|CSN:Z poster File:Illusion_officialss.png|Official screenshot File:Illusion_officialss2.png|Ditto |-| Attack On Titan= File:Loadingbg_at_attack.png|Loading background Trivia *Despite being the boss for Season 3, Kraken does not appear in Illusion, possibly due to how Illusion's arena is designed. *This map consists of bosses that the player has met and fought in Zombie Scenario Season 3. *Defeating bosses in this map doesn't increase the counter of Attacker, Chief and Guardian medals. *Host zombies make no appearance in this map, only origin zombies appear, except the Sting Finger (only host Sting Finger appears, no origin one). *At the corners of this map, there are tables that can heal the players if they approach it. On these tables, there are some unusable Holy Bombs. *Although there is no sand in this map, Bio Scorpion can still dive and emerge from below the floor, with blue-colored dust instead of sand. *Jim and Victor appear as NPC guides even though they both did not appear in Zombie Scenario: Season 3 maps. *This map features some dynamic lights and moving clouds. *Fallen Titan drops only one supply box for each player, other bosses drop two. **Damaging the Fallen Titan fast enough may force it try to summon its partner, but sometimes none will spawn. *The system name for Attack On Titan version is at_attack. Category:Maps Category:Zombie scenario maps Category:Events exclusive Category:Nexon maps Category:Simple maps Category:Zombie scenario 3 maps Category:Small-sized maps